1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information forming apparatus capable of achieving a significant reduction in the transmission time by eliminating the redundancy in the pixel (picture element) signals divided into blocks defined in a series of pixel signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce the time required for the transmission of image information for example in a facsimile system, there is already known an information forming process of dividing a series of pixel (picture element) signals into suitable blocks, attaching to each block an identification signal indicating whether said block contains black signals, and omitting the transmission of pixel signals in a block if such block does not contain black signals. However such conventional process is defective in that such identification signals which have to be attached to every block lead eventually to a longer transmission time and also to a lowered signal-to-noise ratio.